


Home

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: Makorin Week 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MakoRin Week, MakoRin Week 2015, Olympics, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makorin week day 1<br/>Prompts: Home</p><p>Rin returns to Tokyo after the Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet to start the week off.

Rin stared out the airplane window, frowning down at the ocean.  The captain had announced that they would be landing in half an hour and his restlessness had only grown, causing him to fidget.  The flight was painfully long and walking up and down the aisle to burn off energy only did so much.

Drumming his fingers on his armrest, Rin let his thoughts wander to who was waiting for him at the airport.  Rin felt himself smile at the memory of bright green eyes and that stupid warm smile.  It felt like it had been forever since he had seen Makoto and now he was finally coming home.

* * *

“Rin!”

Snapping his head around in the direction of the voice, Rin broke into a wide smile as he spotted Makoto.  It wasn’t hard to find his boyfriend; Makoto towered over most of the crowd, after all.  He had been big in high school and had only gotten bigger.

“Makoto!”  Rin pushed his way over to the taller man, knowing that Makoto was way too polite to elbow his way through a crowd.  Once he was in front of Makoto, he simply threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly.  He sighed happily, relaxing as he felt Makoto wrap large, comforting arms around him, holding him close.

This was what he had missed.  The warmth of Makoto’s hugs, the sound of his heartbeat and the press of soft kisses against the top of his head.  It made him feel safe.  It made him feel like he was home.

Looking up at his boyfriend, Rin stood up on his toes, stealing a quick kiss.  “I’m home,” he said, voice soft as he spoke against Makoto’s lips.

Makoto’s face lit up with a bright blush and he smiled _that_ smile at Rin, the one that always made Rin feel so loved and wanted.

“Welcome home, Rin.”


End file.
